


Wants

by silver_sun



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/pseuds/silver_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen pays Ryan a visit with only one thing on her mind.</p><p>Written using the Primeval character/location/kink generator prompts: Tom Ryan/Helen Cutter. Kitchen. First time together. Set some time during the second half of series one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wants

**Title:** Wants  
 **Fandom:** Primeval  
 **Characters:** Helen Cutter/Captain Ryan  
 **Rating:** nc17  
 **Summary:** Helen pays Ryan a visit with only one thing on her mind.  
 **A/N** Written using the Primeval character/location/kink generator prompts: Tom Ryan/Helen Cutter. Kitchen. First time. Set some time during the second half of series one.

“For a special forces soldier your house is surprisingly easy to break into.”

Ryan turns round fast, dropping the carton of milk he's just got out of the fridge, to see Helen Cutter leaning again the kitchen door, a satisfied smile on her face. 

“What do you want?” Ryan asks, realising he's left his mobile charging on the table by the door. Sometimes he really wishes that Lester hadn't decided on a 'no taking you guns home with you' policy.

“What do any of us want?” Helen opens the top of her dusty green boiler suit, and pushes it down until it's around her waist, revealing an equally grimy vest top beneath.

“You're not just anybody,” Ryan says, knowing that what he should do is find some way of securing her, then calling Lester. Although now he thinks about it he's not totally sure that Lester would want her, he'd probably rather that she just disappeared off into the past and stayed there without causing any more trouble.

Helen just laughs, then walks over to him and places her hands flat on his chest. “Maybe I need a real man.”

“You don't need anyone.” Ryan knows he could push her away, knows that he probably should, but he's got a grudging admiration for the women, despite the havoc that she seems to cause. She's strong, physically and mentally, has had to be to survive in a past so harsh that it gives Ryan himself pause. Confident too. Combined it's all one hell of a turn on.

Helen strokes her hands downwards, fingers brushing across the front of Ryan's trousers, making it clear what she wants. “Men. You can be so dense sometimes. I do still have needs.”

“What about Cutter or Stephen?” Ryan asks, managing not to sound too surprised at what is, to be honest, rather an unexpected turn of events. He can't imagine how Helen and Cutter had worked as a couple unless she'd been very different before she disappeared in the past, or Cutter had. Stephen he can sort of understand, he wouldn't say no himself. Although given that when she'd been with him he'd been a university student younger than Connor, he wonders just what she got out of it. Power trip maybe?

“They both have this odd idea that sex is all about love.” Helen smiles, unfastens the button on his jeans, then pulls down his zip and slips her hand inside Ryan's boxers. “When sometimes all you want is a good, hard fuck to remind yourself you're still alive.”

Ryan can't argue with that; there have been enough times after missions when he's needed the same. Those times had generally been with men though, and it's been a while since he's had a women in his bed. Not that Helen looks like she's got any intention of them getting as far as the bedroom.

This, as far as ideas go, is still probably one of the worse that he's ever had. But with Helen working his cock with sure, swift strokes, Ryan's not sure he actually cares. He's confident that if he plays along with Helen for now, he'll still be able turn her over to Lester afterwards if necessary.

Things move fast after that, and clothes are shed in a rush.

Ryan runs his hands over her tanned skin, feeling lean muscle from years of constant activity. He briefly wonders if he should ask Helen whether she's got a condom they could use before they go too far.

Helen seems to pick up on his concern, and says a little condescendingly, “Don't worry. I have no intention of turning up with a fat little baby and demands for child support.”

He'll take her word for it. Because although he suspects that Helen is usually economical with the truth, he can't imagine her wanting to be a mother: pregnancy and running away from dinosaurs that are trying to eat you aren't exactly a good mix.

Sat on the edge of the kitchen counter, Helen wraps her legs around his waist, rocking forwards into each of his thrusts.

Ryan groans as Helen grips his shoulders tighter, her nails digging in. She's going to leave scratches, he's sure of it, but he's past caring, it feels too damn good.

She's completely uninhibited, as wild as the creatures they deal with, and Ryan thinks that if sex could always be like this then he'd probably be able to put up with Helen's unpredictability. Probably.

Things fall from the counter, crockery and a box of cereal break and scatter on the lino below, as they move. At some point they abandon the idea of standing in favour of the floor.

Until, lying on the floor with Helen riding his cock, Ryan comes.

Helen comes soon after, but there is no time to bask in the afterglow. As just a few moments later Helen gets off him.

“It's a shame we won't be able to make a habit of this,” Helen says, wiping herself with her discarded underwear and then begins picking up her other clothes.

“Why not?” Ryan asks, wondering if just maybe it could become a more regular thing.

“I'm really not looking for a relationship. Been there, done that.” She leans in for a kiss, then at the last moment pulls back, a teasing smile on her face, just as Ryan feels something cold and metallic snap closed about his wrist.

He jerks his hand back, but the handcuffs are already fastened. One end to his wrist the other to the pipe leading into the radiator.

“What are you going to do?” he asks, knowing that the situation could go very bad, very quickly.

“Leave.” Helen puts her clothes back on, then takes a few items from the fridge and puts them into a rucksack.

“At least leave me the key,” Ryan says, keeping the concern about what he's got himself into out of his voice. He's not expected back at the ARC until Monday, and there's nothing in reach that he can use to free himself. He thinks he should really know better than to have let himself get into this situation.

Helen shakes her head. “I don't think so.”

“Helen.”

She stops at the door, and smiles. “Don't worry, I've sent Nick a message, he'll be here soon.”

Naked except of one sock, and handcuffed to a radiator, Ryan is still cursing Helen and his own stupidity in thinking that he'd ever had the upper hand, when Nick and half a dozen special forces soldiers arrive.


End file.
